fdfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Final Destination: Lust
PLOT ' ' ''' This is the story of Ally McKee who has a vision of the future of a speedway explosion killing dozens. Her best friend Janine Drewer was crushed by a falling fence, Ally's boyfriend Ringo Mayford was killed by a falling pipe Janine's boyfriend Timothy Bludworth was sliced in half by the debris. Timothy's best friend Maxwell Chipper was dismembered by a tyre, a mother Ellie Rhybeer was sliced by debris, a receptionist Nikki Ma and her sister Katie were crushed by car 73. A kind quiet hobo Dennis Printon was sneaking in when a wall fell on him and goth Alex Berry and his goth wife Kage Berry. Realising that was a vision Ally convinced Janine, Maxwell, Timothy and Ringo to come out, Maxwell spilt hot coffee on Alex enraging him, he was followed out by scared Kage as they tried to escape Timothy fell on Ellie and Katie enraging them. Nikki tried to calm Katie down but Katie ran so Nikki followed her out of the track before it exploded. Kage then saved Dennis from being hit by a truck. The truck then hit the arena and exploded. The next day Ellie went to her craft centre while smoking. She bit her tongue sending the cigar flying into a vent setting the fire alarm off. She thought she saw the fire on the match blow out but was wrong, her phone on the counter was set on vibrate which fell off and knocked a maltezzer jar turning on a wowpop. The cigar burned a chandelier causing it to fall, sending the wowpop dismembering her. Ally contacted the survivors warning them about Ellie's death which Kage ignored out of fear, Dennis freaked, warned Nikki and Katie, they both were worried about it too. Maxwell said that their must be some order about it, but only Dennis and Ally believed him. Shortly after they went to Ellie's mourning and meet another survivor Gino Landgrove who told them that he knew a fortune teller that could help them, but when they went to his estate he was not alive, but it was revealed he died of old age. Gino made Kage believe them. As Alex then died when he was trapped in a room in his apartment that had a gas spill because Kage left to go to the shopping centre. That led to Nikki and Ringo believe them Ringo asked Ally who was next just as an icecream truck ran him over. Nikki, Gino, Kage, Dennis, Katie, Janine, Timothy and Maxwell were riding in Timothy's truck when it crashed killing Katie. Then Maxwell clamed that if Dennis killed himself it would cheat death saving everbody but Dennis. Janine then told Nikki that she knew who was next as a flagpole impaled her. Ally told Nikki and Dennis that she was pregant and her water broke. Nikki drove her to the hospital and wittnesed her giving birth but her boy died in child birth and a cabnit fell and pushed a spear into Nikki's stomic. Timothy and Gino then went to Clear Rivers Water and discussed about death as they were greeted by Ally, Kage and Maxwell as they were talking a fire started burning Gino and Maxwell to death. Ally, Timothy, Dennis and Kage were at an alley when a rock was shot thought Timothy's chest. Ally clamed that death is moving double the speed Dennis agreed and Kage told them that Alex and Ringo were in each others order. Ally did'nt believe Kage. The next day they were in a cafe when a truck ran Kage over killing her and exploding a tire killing dennis. '''CHARACTERS ALLY(ALIVE) DENNIS (DESEST) KAGE (DESEST) TIMOTHY (DESEST) MAXWELL (DESEST) GINO (DESEST) NIKKI (DESEST) JANINE (DESEST) KATIE (DESEST) RINGO (DESEST) ALEX (DESEST) ELLIE (DESEST)